


Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Series: Clintasha-12 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Clintasha - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Love, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint like kissing under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Natasha liked Christmas. In the Red Room they didn't celebrate anything. So after she left them, Natasha celebrated various festivals. However her favorite one was Christmas. She liked how the festival relaxed Clint and turned him into a kid.

Mistletoe was her favorite. She liked kissing under the mistletoe. After Clint and her decided take their relationship to the next level, it became more fun. Natasha and Clint enjoyed trapping each other under the mistletoe and stealing kisses.

The elevator door opened to their floor in the Avengers Tower and Natasha walked out after her morning run when she was suddenly pressed against the wall. A pair of full lips descended on hers.

Natasha wound her arms around Clint's neck and passionately kissed him back. They kept on kissing for what felt like hours. They both came up for air, both of their breathing quite deep. 

Clint grinned at Natasha and pointed upwards, "Mistletoe" he said. Natasha looked up and saw the mistletoe.

Natasha said, "Well that is quite a welcome."

Clint said, "Actually that was only a little part of it." He pointed down the hallway.

Natasha saw the ceiling from the elevator to their bedroom was filled with mistletoes.

Clint's eyes twinkled wickedly.

Natasha smirked and said, "It seems that my lips our going to get a work out." She leaned in and kissed Clint again.

It took them 1 hour to reach their bedroom, that too naked. 

Natasha loved mistletoes.


End file.
